Silent Night
by SpoonyChan
Summary: Zexion x Roxas, AU, graphic lemon. Beaches at night are involved. I know the title is a Christmas song but it has nothing to do with Christmas. Go figure.


A/N: Pffff I fail at fic titles. SILENT NIGHT IS A CHRISTMAS SONG. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN SUMMER WHAT THE HELL. Anyway…ZekuRoku graphic lemons for you and me dB Enjoy.

---------

It was nighttime and the air held an even deeper silence than silence itself…even if it was filled with the rhythmic sway of the ocean waves licking at the sandy shore. I hugged myself, creating friction on my arms to warm them up. Sure it was summer, but it was _nighttime_. The beach isn't too warm when the sun's down. Besides, I was in nothing but my white t-shirt and swim trunks. Pfff…what was I thinking? That I was gonna go swimming? Funny.

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the colors of the beach at night. Navy, periwinkle, and slate shimmering off the ripples in the waves from the full moon above me. It was staggeringly beautiful and reminded oh so much of him…

His name was Zexion. I only met "him" about a year ago, but we became friends after bumping into each other a little too many times at the Borders across from my house. I snuck into the book haven whenever I had time away from Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The three of them weren't too fond of books. Well, sometimes Olette would catch me and she'd tag along, but she was at least quiet about it. The Borders was where I could dream, wonder, explore…

Then I found Zexion while scaling a few – ironically enough – romance novels. I was alone that time, and he was standing on a latter above me, reaching up high to push a book into its place. He obviously worked there, adorning his professional uniform and nametag. I couldn't help but snicker when he slipped up and almost fell. He looked down at me – neh, _scowled _down at me – and asked what I was laughing at. I shook my head, biting my lip.

The next few times he wasn't working, though. He said he'd been fired on account of rudeness toward the customers. Why wasn't I surprised? We kept finding the other in the philosophy section, bumping shoulders or arms before we met eyes and said "sorry" simultaneously.

Somehow we started talking about what books we liked. Then we started getting into shows and movies and forms of art. Then eventually our conversations started shifting toward sexuality once we got into manga and shonen-ai. I blushed, changing the subject with how much time had passed and how I would miss my curfew.

For the year we were friends, we often talked about sex. Zexion was a very sexual person actually, he just talked about the subject indifferently and quite intelligently. I really liked it since he was the only one I knew that I could talk to about sex. Hayner and company always cringed at the word like the immature teenagers they were.

The boy with the hair the color of the beach at night and I (I guess you could call me the boy with the hair the color of the beach at _day_, but that seems pretty redundant) didn't become an item until recently. My mind was being barraged by his image day in and day out and I guess it showed. He confessed to me, kissed me, and did I really imagine that cool summer breeze sifting through my being?

He told me to meet him at the beach that night, nine o'clock sharp. Unable to contain my giddy excitement, I arrived at eight thirty. Then it was five minutes until nine and I leaned against the single palm tree on our secret alcove, watching the water shimmer.

"Figured you come here early."

I bounded back up, spinning around to see Zexion standing right beside the palm tree, not even a foot away from my face.

"Jesus _Christ_, Zeku, you scared me!"

"Hm. Not too hard to do, you know."

I was surprised to see him wearing similar attire to me – a simple black top and trunks, plus his usual messenger bag. God forbid what he always carried around in that emo little bag of his and its sewn on little thundercloud. For some reason it always made me –

"You're smiling."

I blushed, shaking my head and looking away quickly. He laughed his perfected Zexion laugh through his nose.

"Already getting thoughts?"

"N-no! It's just…nn…"

Great, now that he said that, I _was _getting "thoughts". It wasn't long before the slightly taller teen abided to them, grasping my chin softly and lifting my lips to his. I closed my eyes, savoring it before he broke off from the angelic peck. He set his bag against the tree and put a hand out to me, palm up, looking at me expectantly.

My eyes were question marks.

He sighed taking my hand with his other and mashed it into his, lacing his fingers with mine. I could've collided my face with my own palm, or the palm _tree _next to me. Zexion read the realization in my eyes and merely quirked the corner of his mouth.

"Come on, let's go down to the water."

He led the way, holding my hand firmly even after we sat ourselves in front of the licking waves.

We sat there for about an hour, barely speaking, but communicating all the same. I eventually got the guts to rest my head on his bare shoulder and he shook his head, kissing me softly under my bangs.

"Why didn't we start going out sooner?" I asked, savoring the extraordinary warmth his skin against my cheek gave me, pulsating lightly through my body. He shook his head.

"Don't know. It's better this way."

I nodded, closing my eyes and listening to the whispers of the ocean, when his hand pushed a tuft of my hair behind my ear. I looked up once his shoulder was removed from under my face, seeing his beautiful icy blues.

"Can I kiss you again, Roxas?"

I delved into his hungry eyes before nodding and having his smooth lips press into mine. I started when I felt his wet tongue push its way shyly against my lips, but I allowed entrance, falling backward onto the cold sand as I slid my own tongue over his, finding the inside of his cheek.

I never Frenched anyone before – I thought it was disgusting…but with Zexion, it felt so natural and fluent as our tongues glided over each other, massaging one another. It must've been the fact that I could do such a thing with him that made it so sacred. I don't know, but it felt just so incredibly _right_.

We both inhaled deeply once we finally broke away. I pulled him down against me, nuzzling his neck. He rested his chin against the top of my head before moving down to kiss me again. I let go of him as he explored every inch of my mouth, ignoring my lurking tongue as he entwined his free hand's fingers with my free hand's fingers.

He crept lower, sneakily sending his feathery kisses down my throat. Each peck sent shocks through my body…and I moaned in pleased surprise as he unlocked his fingers from mine, slithering them under my top and pulling the shirt over my head.

"Zeku…" I breathed, "You're not gonna--?"

Zexion hesitated, the animalistic hunger leaving his hypnotized eyes. He shook his head.

"Only if you want me to, Roxas."

I looked back at him, his pleading eyes waiting for my answer. Did I want him to? Did I want to risk getting caught by my parents or his parents or the police or…_anyone_? I was underage after all…and wasn't he?

No one was going to find us in our secret place though.

"Do it…" I whispered.

He fumbled for the elastic in my swimming trunks without hesitation, pulling them down with ease. I felt myself turn ten shades redder, feeling the ocean breeze against my erection. Not a feeling you feel every day.

My hips wretched once he wrapped his fingers around the member, squeezing only slightly. Christ, if I was that loud from a little squeeze, someone was bound to find us there having sex on the beach.

"I have some lotion in my bag…" Zexion breathed, trying to sound detached but failing, "Let me get it really quick…hang on."

I lay there, sprawled out on the sand as he kicked up sand to go and retrieve his blueberry-scented lotion. I felt completely exposed, but safe as Zexion came back, dipping his fingers in the pale liquid before airing, "This is supposed to hurt…I'm sorry."

I muffled my cry of surprise as a cold finger slipped into my entrance. I could feel my legs quivering already. Zexion jumped in surprise as he told me, "Put your ankles up on my shoulders."

He seemed so unsure…had he done this before? I lifted my legs onto him and he nodded, checking off a vital in his mental checklist as he stroked me reassuringly from the inside. I purred.

I was caught unawares by the second finger, then the third finger, not even caring about the cries I made. I relaxed once the slight scissoring motions ceased and he asked, "Ready?"

I nodded, gasping once his sweet member pushed into me. It wasn't small, it wasn't big…in fact, it was the perfect size! I could hardly think about that as the pain shot through me, straining my nerves as I arched my back.

"Relax, Roxas, relax…" he whispered, "I'm hardly moving…"

He scarcely talked while he slowly pushed into me. I assumed because he was where I was – his first time. He was doing everything he did by the books he read, not from experience. Still, he was doing pretty good as he sped up a bit, causing my head to spin.

"Y-you okay?" he asked, pausing for a bit. I could feel his knees shaking against me, his member throbbing inside me to confirm it. He was getting close…

I gulped, nodding. He followed suit, continuing his steady rhythm in time with my unprofessionally rolling hips. He hit something that made me mewl in ecstasy. He paused to look at me more closely, cocking his head slightly. God, he was so beautiful under the moonlight…

"H…hit that again…" I moaned, pushing myself into his member. He nodded, as if following an order and slammed his way into it again. I howled my approval.

He began to slow his pace, and through his quivering breaths I knew what was about to happen. I snaked my hands onto his back, holding tightly as he cried out into my ear, filling my insides with the thick, hot liquid. I screamed in turn, feeling my own erection spill its seed onto his stomach. He rested his head on my shoulder after letting my legs slide off his body, panting…pulling out leisurely. I relaxed.

I felt something cold lick my side.

"The tide's coming in…" I breathed. He merely flopped down on me in response.

"Perfect timing…" he whispered in my ear, "We need a bath anyway, right?"


End file.
